Slowwing
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Tim stares at Nightwing and wonders who he is, and why it feels like he should know the answer.


This was inspired by this: http:/ brokaw22. /post/ 6345513151/ fyeahdickgrayson-kaciart-this-this-bothers (without spaces)

XYZXYZXYZ

Tim stares at Nightwing and wonders who he is, and why it feels like he should know the answer. He's never met the guy-not formally, at least. He's seen him around a few times while they were both saving people, but they've never spoken. Every time Tim sees the guy, he thinks the same thing 'I should know who you are.' He doesn't know why he always has that thought, or why it matters to him so much, but every time he watches Nightwing leave without a word, it feels wrong. It's not as if Tim has any idea what he would say to the guy if he got a chance to just talk to him. After all, it's not as though he can just ask the guy his name-especially since it's not like Tim is going to give Nightwing his, but he still feels like they should know each other.

It's not until Nightwing walks over to him, obviously glaring behind the mask, and growls at him that Tim realizes that he's been staring at him this entire time. "Is there a reason you keep staring at me like that, kid?"

Tim wants to grind his teeth the moment the word 'kid' leaves the guy's mouth, but refrains. "I'm sorry. It's just-I feel like I know you." It's a lie, because Tim knows he doesn't know the guy, but how the hell is he supposed to explain that it feels like he should know him.

Nightwing gives him a once over, and then shakes his head. "Nah, I mean I've seen you around the proverbial superhero water cooler, but that's it."

Tim shakes his head. "Yeah, but...but doesn't it feel like...like we should know each other or something?" Tim hopes that that doesn't sound as odd as he thinks it does.

Nightwing just stares at him some more. "I...I don't know. Now that you mention it, it feels like I should know you, but we've never met, right?"

Tim ruefully shakes his head again. "I'm pretty sure I'd remember meeting you, Nightwing. It's just..." Tim cuts himself off. He knows he's not making any sense, and that, more than anything, is bothering him right now. "Look, I'm sorry. You should get going. I'm sure that you're a very busy person, and I apologize for wasting your time." Tim turns to leave, but is halted by Nightwing's hand wrapped around his bicep, and that feels familiar too, even though no one ever grabs him like that.

Nightwing forces him to turn around, and immediately pulls his hand away as though he hadn't meant to do that. "Sorry...I...I don't normally just grab people, but you were about to say something before you just clammed up, and I'm interested in what you've got to say."

Tim sighs to himself. "I don't really know how to make this make sense, but..." Tim trails off not really sure what to say.

"But what?" Nightwing looks concerned and interested, which is just odd to Tim. The man doesn't even know him, and really has no reason to care about Tim's strange sense that they should know each other.

"But I really feel like...like we used to be close or something, you know?" Tim doesn't actually expect Nightwing to understand what he's talking about. After all, he barely understands it himself.

After a moment or two, Nightwing nods. "Yeah, I think I do."

Tim just stands there, not really sure what to say or do. He wasn't expecting Nightwing to agree with him, and now, he's even more lost than before. He's biting his lip uncertainly, trying to come up with something to say, when suddenly Nightwing lays a hand on his shoulder. Tim glances at the hand, and then turns his attention back to Nightwing's masked eyes. "Um..." is all that Tim gets out before Nightwing's grip on his shoulder tightens for a moment.

"I've got some down time actually. How about we hang out? We could get some pizza, and then maybe catch a movie or something."

Tim smiles slightly at that. "Yeah, I think I would like that." He doesn't really know why he's going along with this. He doesn't really spend that much time with people in general, and he sure as hell doesn't hang out with people whom he doesn't even know by name, but for some reason this feels good-feels right-and for once, Tim can't help but just go along with it. "I think I'd like that a lot, actually."

Nightwing smiles at him brightly. "Great! I'll race you to my bike, little brother." They both pause at the term 'little brother,' and just stare at each other blankly, and then Nightwing burst into laughter. "Little brother? I think I like that." He reaches over and ruffles Tim's hair. "Yeah, I think I like that a lot."

Tim tries to duck out of the way of Nightwing's hair ruffling. "You would." He glares at Nightwing playfully. "Bet I get to your bike first." Before Nightwing gets a chance to say anything, Tim runs off in the direction of Nightwing's sweet bike. "See you there, Slowwing."

Nightwing gasps in mock shock. "Slowwing? Who are you calling Slowwing?"

Tim laughs as he speeds toward the bike. "You...obviously."

Nightwing hums to himself as Tim reaches the bike before him. When he finally catches up to Tim, he slings an arm around Tim's shoulders and laughs. "I think I'm going to like having you around, kid."

Tim beams at him. "Really? 'Cause I think I'm going to like being around."

The End


End file.
